Perfect
by Bourtonfreak13
Summary: They're perfect to each other Miz/Ziggles Slashhhhhhhhhhhhhh


**Perfect=Perfection=Dolph Ziggler**

**Perfect=Awesome=Miz**

**Therefore: Miz/Ziggler= Perfectly awesome...well to me anyways**

**Dolph Ziggler=Nick Nemeth (insert less than 3)**

**Based off the song F**ckin Perfect by P!nk...well the clean radio version anyways **

**I own=nothing although Nemeth would be nice or Miz...or both **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Made a wrong turn, once or twice, Dug my way out, blood and fire, Bad decisions, that's alright, Welcome to my silly life , Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood, Miss ' No way it's all good ', it didn't slow me down, Mistaken, always second guessing, underestimated , Look, I'm still around<strong>_

Nick stared softly out the window as he lay in bed. Sure had made a couple wrong turns in life but he had dug his way out of the holes he had created. He'd been mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood but none of that slowed him down. He had always second guessed himself but he was still around and he was still trying. He closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh trying to keep the tears that threatened to spill at bay. He froze and relaxed when his lover's arm slithered around his waist and pulled him close. " What are you thinkin about Nicky?" his lover asked. Nick shook his head, " Nothing."

_**Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel, Like you're less than perfect, Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're nothing, You're perfect to me**_

But really what he was thinking about at that current moment was his lover. He seemed to be so perfect at everything. He wonder if his lover ever felt like he wasn't perfect. He highly doubted that his lover doubted his perfection or awesomeness...whatever he wanted to call it.

Mike soflty kissed the back of his lover's neck and closed his eyes as they both fell into a soft sleep. The last thought that ran through his head was _' Nick you're perfect to me.'_ Even if his lover didn't know it.

_**You're so mean, when you talk about yourself, you were wrong, Change the voices in your head, make them like you instead, So complicated, look happy, you'll make it, Filled with so much hatred, such a tired game, It's enough, I've done all I can think of, Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same**_

Mike shook his head as he listened to his lover bash himself. He was constantly berating himself and bringing himself down. He wanted people to like him so he was constantly trying to change himself and Mike hated that. He didn't understand why Nick had to make everything so complicated and pretend to be happy when he knew things weren't going right. Mike sighed and closed his eyes, he had no idea what to do anymore, he'd done all he could think of to assure his lover he was perfect the way he was.

_**Oh, pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel, Like you're less than perfect, Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're nothing, You're perfect to me**_

Nick smiled as he watched his lover on the screen. He hated being so far apart but sometimes the distance helped. Once again that thought popped in his head if his lover ever doubted himself but Nick shook that thought away. He smiled at the screen as Mike made his way back up the ramp title clucthed in his hand tauting the crowd. Nick sighed and clicked off the tv and laid down, no matter what happened he knew Mike would always be perfect to him even when he felt like nothing.

_**The whole world's scared so I swallow the fear, The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer, So cool in line, and we try try try, but we try too hard and it's a waste of my time, Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere, They dont like my jeans, they don't get my hair, Exchange ourselves, and we do it all the time, Why do we do that? Why do I do that? Why do I do that?**_

Nick sighed as he looked himself over in the mirror. He tried so hard but still no one liked him, it was a waste of his time. They just judged him based off his looks and he hated it. He ran a hand through his blonde tinted locks and sighed. He was done with this image it just wasnt him. His eyes caught the pair of scissors that rested on the counter of the sink and picked them up. He slowly pulled a piece of blonde hair away from his head and raised the scissors. He closed his eyes as the scissors closed down on the lock of hair and opened them once he heard the sound of them closing. He looked in the mirrior and felt surprisingly better, he smiled and began to cut off all the blonde locks he could get his hands on. When he finsihed he looked in the mirror and for the first time in a long time he liked what he saw and smiled.

_**Yeah, oh, oh baby, pretty please, Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel, Like you're less than perfect, Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel, Like you're nothing, you're perfect to me, You're perfect, you're perfect, Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're nothing, You're perfect to me.**_

Mike smiled at his lover as he slept next to him and ran a hand through his lover's short brown locks. Nick arched into his lover's touch and smiled causing Mike to wrap his arm around him and pull him close. He sighed and kissed Nick's cheek and smiled laying down next to him and cuddling close as he closed his eyes Mike softly spoke into Nick's ear, " You are perfect to me."

* * *

><p><strong>Soooooooooo?<strong>

**Mike: I like**

**Me: Me too**

**Nicky:...Im perfect**

**Mike: And Im awesome**

**Me: And you're both annoying **

**I kind of have a new obsession with Dolph Ziggler..well an obsession that came back I should say I had a slight obsession with him when he was in the Spirit Squad :)**


End file.
